Exam Results
by Ami Rotter
Summary: The sequel to Revision... Ron is not pleased with his defence against the dark arts results and he locks himself in his room. Can Hermione tempt him out and can they make the most of their time together before the go to find Voldemort.


**Exam results**

Hermione sat with her back leaning up against Ron's bedroom door; where she had been for the past hour and a half. The trio had just got there exam results and Ron had not done as well as he'd hoped in defence against the dark arts. Without a word he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room leaving his results sat on the dining table.

They hadn't been made to do their exams after Dumbledore's death, but the school had send out grades by judging the students ability throughout the year.

"Come on Ron, they're not that bad!" Hermione banged the back of her head on the door in frustration. She had really run out of ego boosting comments to send Ron's way and this was all she was left with. "Ron if you don't let me in, I'm going to get your mother to get you out."

In an instant the door was opened and Hermione promptly fell backwards on to the floor. She could see Ron's red blotched face staring down at her.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't realise you were leaning on the door." Ron looked worried about Hermione's reaction.

"Don't worry about it." She jumped up and brushed herself off. "Ron, you really shouldn't worry about the results. Exceeds expectations is a brilliant result." Hermione pulled him in for a hug.

"I know normally I would be happy about it, but how am I supposed to help Harry next year if all I can manage at school is an E. All I'm going to do is hold you two back or get one of you killed." Ron looked over who Hermione who laughed. "It's not funny, you won't be laughing when I managed to get Harry killed. Where would we be then?"

"I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing at the thought that you would hold us back. Ron you could never hold us back; you're too good for that." She moved over and took both his hands in hers. "Ron they're just stupid exam results they're not real life. You should look back at the things you've done and they will tell you how great a wizard you are, not some stupid results that they didn't even test your for."

"Like what?" Ron was shifting uncomfortably.

"Like the time you sacrificed yourself so Harry could find the philosophers stone. You know it was back then when I realised I liked you."

"Really, that long ago?" Ron gulped going slightly red.

"Yeah, that long ago. I saw that you were so brave and you would do anything for your friends then. It was very sexy." Hermione moved closer to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know I was so afraid then; I really thought I was about to die." Ron saw a chance to milk the attention and he was going to milk it for all it's worth. Once they left to find Voldemort they wouldn't get many chances to be alone like this.

"I know that's what made you so brave." She pulled Ron in for a long lingering kiss. She enjoyed these more every time; she couldn't believe after so long she was finally with Ron and they would be off to war soon. It was heartbreaking for her she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. They heard the front door bang telling Hermione that Molly had headed to the shops and they were in the house alone.

"I know how you can your magic you can conjure up a romantic meal for us as it's only a few weeks before we have to leave."

"I don't know how much being able to produce the perfect pumpkin pasty is going to help us against Voldemort." Ron laughed for the first time in hours. "It might confuse him, but I don't think it has any magical qualities."

"I know, but we haven't really been on many proper dates since we started going out."

"Ok, but as long as you promise to stay up here so it can all be one big surprise when you come down." He kissed her on the top of the head before running downstairs to begin preparing.

Hermione sat on Ron's bed and began to look around his room while waiting for the call to go to the kitchen. She had never understood how Ron could live in this room, there was barely a book in it apart from the odd one about quidditch.

She had almost fallen asleep when she finally heard Ron shout from downstairs. It took a few moments to pull her hear off the pillow and remove the hair that had managed to stick its self on to her face. Not only was she surprised she was amazed when she walked in to the Weasleys' dining room.

There was loads of little flickering candle spread around the room with food that looked as good as the stuff during a Hogwarts banquet. Ron was standing at the end of the table; he had done his hair and changed his shirt.

"Wow this is amazing Ron you really have done well," she rushed over and hugged him tightly and could feel the tear welling up in her eyes. "I can't believe what you've done here."

"Well I knew how much it meant to you and to be honest I've been planning to do something like this for a while. I want to make these last few weeks special."

"You really have as long as you promise not to be a grumpy pants again."

"I promise." He laughed as he kissed her forehead. They sat down and began to tuck in to the food; it was the best Hermione had eaten in a long time. It had been two hours, but it had only felt like minutes when they finally got up from the table.

"Ron that was brilliant. You know I love you."

"I love you too."

"Just one question though." Hermione pointed towards Ron. "How did you change your shirt without me seeing?"

"I just went in to my room when you were asleep."

"I never fell asleep though!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Yes you did, you were snoring and everything." Ron laughed at the stern face on her face.

"Now I know you're lying, because I don't snore and I never have." Ron said nothing this time he just leant over and kissed Hermione hard on the lips. It wasn't long before Hermione's body was completely relaxed in to Ron's arms.

It also wasn't long until the kiss turned in to something more. Ron had Hermione pressed up against the kitchen wall with his hand roaming along the side of her body.

Since declaring their love to each other a month previously they hadn't consummated their relationship. Hermione couldn't wait any longer and pushed Ron on to the couch and started to unbutton his shirt. Ron's hand firmly gripped her bum to keep her close to him.

"Oh my God!" They heard Molly drop the shopping on the floor.

"Mum I'm so sorry." Ron's face had turned red in seconds.

"Don't just lie there, get your hands off her and come and help my put this shopping away." Ron jumped up immediately, but Hermione was so embarrassed she couldn't move.


End file.
